


Max's Photo Album

by WestOrEast



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dominant Max, F/F, Making Out, Masturbation, Petplay, Photos, Post-Canon, Princess Plug, Stripping, Submissive Victoria, light slapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max loves photography, she loves Victoria, and she loves putting her in her place. Put all three together and you get Max's special album. The sequel to Helping Victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“There’s a magazine contest I’m sending some pictures in for. ‘Urban Wildlife’ or something like that. You got any plans?”

 

Chloe shook her head and took a swig from her bottle. She said she didn’t want to get high since she had to drive back home, but I wasn’t sure hard lemonade was that much better.

 

“I need some money. Can’t keep living at home with Mom and step-d- David forever. Mom offered to get me a job at the Blue Whale, but it would be really weird working with your parents, you know? I don’t know maybe I’ll head to Portland. Not a lot of opportunities here.”

 

I nodded. The town wasn’t doing very well before, and after the storm and the Prescott’s empire collapsing, there was a lot of boarded up business’s around Arcadia Bay.

 

“If you leave, I’ll miss you Chloe. It won’t be the same here without you.”

 

She looked at me and nodded as we walked down the forest path up above Blackwell. At a guess, she was thinking of when my family moved to Seattle, and my rather shitty attitude towards keeping in touch.

 

“Yeah, well, we’ll see. Anyways, Max, how are things going with Victoria?”

 

I accepted the change in subject and went over what I could tell her.

 

“We’re doing good, I guess. Not a lot to compare it too, really.”

 

Chloe nodded, and took another swig from her bottle.

 

“Must be pretty nice, kissing someone like that.” There was a faint hint of bitterness in her tone. I gave her a look before responding. _Chloe…_

 

“She actually likes you, you know. Said that she thought your tattoos were hot back when you still attended Blackwell. Hell, she asked me to try to talk you into a threesome.”

 

Chloe started coughing as the lemonade went down the wrong pipe. I laughed a bit and grabbed her shoulder, keeping her upright while she hit her chest.

 

“She said that? I can’t believe… Sorry Max, no. I’m too selfish. If I had you, I wouldn’t want to share you with anyone else.”

 

I was surprised at the level of honesty and frankness Chloe was showing. Most people either wouldn’t accept that about themselves, or wouldn’t admit it if they did. I supposed it was a mark of how close we were that she trusted me like that.

 

“Don’t worry, Chloe, I turned her down. Just thought you would look funny with a face like a tomato.”

 

She glared at me, and slapped me on the shoulder, but I could tell her heart wasn’t in it. After a beat, she smiled and shook her head.

 

“Wanting a threesome. God, you are dating some girl.”

 

A faint tinge of red covered my cheeks as I nodded.

 

“She’s pretty wild. Likes, well, a lot of stuff. I mean, if she gets better grades them me, I spank her for showing me up.” Chloe stared at me in disbelief as I continued. “And if she gets worse grades them me, I spank her for showing me up. Usually she gets so wet from that I just need a few strokes to get her off.”

 

Chloe was silent for a while. When she spoke, it seemed as if her voice was coming from a long way away.

 

“…And I thought the fuzzy handcuffs me and Rachel had were kinky.”

 

We rounded a turn in the path, and could see the trailhead just below us, only a quarter of a mile away. We walked in silence for a while. Chloe seemed to still be in shock, and I enjoyed the peace and quiet of nature with my friend. When we got to the end of the trail, we parted with a wave, Chloe going to the parking lot, and I headed to the dorm.

 

As I climbed the stairs, I smiled. It was always nice to spend time with a friend like Chloe. Fishing my room key out of my pocket, I unlocked the door and stepped inside, quickly closing it behind me. Victoria was laying on my bed, flipping through a fashion magazine. She perked up when I entered, and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. She was wearing a beautiful outfit, a cream jacket over a light green blouse, and a black skirt over pantyhose. Even I could recognize the cut and lines of the (all expensive named brands) clothes as being exquisitely flattering.

 

I hugged her back and luxuriated in the contact for a moment. It was quite nice being held by someone bigger then you. Finally, I broke the hug and moved to my desk where my camera was already set up. I kicked off my shoes, making sure they rested off to one side. Victoria had insisted on getting me a new, expensive digital camera for this, one that could take pictures faster than my Polaroid. Picking it up, I turned to Victoria who was doing some stretches in the middle of the room.

 

“Ready to go?” I asked with a nervous smile. She nodded and turned on my music system. A muted electronic beat started thumping through the room. Victoria swung her hips in time with the music before grabbing her jacket.

 

I snapped a picture as she held the jacket open, her face turned down to one side and smirking with her eyes closed. The open jacket and low-cut blouse displayed an enjoyable amount of cleavage. She twirled, her skirt flying up a bit and threw off her jacket. Her hands wandered over herself, still above her clothing for now. I took more pictures as she struck a pose, looking sultrily into the camera as she cupped her breasts.

 

Victoria leaned to the side to grab my chair. Pulling it in front of her, she leaned forward over it, letting look down the neck of her tight blouse. I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath to remind myself that I couldn’t jump her just yet.

 

Victoria swung around and dropped into the chair as the music played. She grabbed the bottom of her blouse and slowly inched it upwards. I gasped at the lovely skin revealed in its absence. Once her blouse covered her face, and her breasts in their lacy black bra were displayed, I took a full body shot of her.

 

Those nice long legs spread as far apart as her skirt would allow, so wide I could see a hint of her matching panties, her body swaying in time to the music, her flushed cheeks as she threw her blouse aside, sent a wave of lust and longing through me.

 

_Down girl. You’ll have your chance later_. I snapped more photos as Victoria stood up and kicked the chair back. She cupped her breasts while looking at me before letting her hands trail down her stomach to her skirt. She played with the clasp for a moment before turning around and dancing to the music. I took shot after shot of her ass as her gyrating made it move in all kinds of interesting ways.

 

I had to stop shooting for a moment to ball my hands in my bedsheets and think of math problems. Slightly calmer, I looked up and met Victoria’s eyes. She was still facing away from me, but she was looking over her shoulder with a triumphant smirk and a devilish gleam in her eyes.

 

She swung back around and this time actually undid her skirt. Tossing it aside, she took a few steps forward till she was only inches away from me. Victoria ran her hands over her thighs and waist, pressing against the fabric. My mouth went dry as I thought about how nice it always felt to run my hands over her, coaxing gasps and moans out of her. I could reach out right now and- I shook myself. This wasn’t the time for that. Shakily I snapped another picture as Victoria took another step forward, almost sitting in my lap and ran her hands down my arms. I could feel the warmth from her hands even through my own jacket and shirt.

 

Standing back up, Victoria undid her bra clasp, but stopped it from falling by grabbing her breasts. I took a picture of the black fabric swirling around her sides and peeking out from her hands as she massaged her chest. She let the bra drop to the floor, and cupped her breasts for me. She blew the camera a kiss before stepping back and dancing again to the music.

 

I took shot after shot of Victoria, her hard nipples jutting out, her legs stretching out, the smooth skin of her back, her bending over to wink at the camera with her delicious breasts hanging down, and more.

 

She turned her back to me, and bent over. Hooking her thumbs in the sides of her panties, Victoria pulled them apart, driving the cloth into her crotch. I could faintly see the center of her underwear turn shiny as the fabric absorbed her arousal. I zoomed in with the camera and took several shots, the flash illuminating the room.

 

Victoria let go of the panties with a snap, and turned back towards me and knelt down. Leaning backwards with one hand, she slid her other hand inside her panties. Throwing her head back, she gasped as the tips of her fingers brushed against her. I took a picture of her face, thrown back and panting, and another of her crotch, her fingers outlined against her panties.

 

After a few languid strokes, Victoria climbed back up to her feet. She hooked her thumbs into her panties, and actually pulled the down this time. They slowly slid down her skin, fully baring her. I zoomed in and took a shot of her arousal sticking to the cloth in a long, unbroken strand before it snapped.

 

The panties slid to the floor and Victoria stepped out of them. She bent over a bit and ran her hands up her thighs, stopping to frame her pussy in an inverted triangle. I took a shot of that, then another as she stood on her toes and lifted her arms towards the ceiling. The room lit up with camera flashes as she twirled around, causing some delightful jiggle and sway.

 

I unsteadily stood up and moved away from the bed as Victoria skipped over. She sat down on it, spread her legs spread apart and arched her back so her breasts jutted out. She ran her hands up and down her thighs and pinched her nipples before laying on the bed.

 

She closed her eyes and stretched out on my sheets as if she was asleep. I closed in and took several shots of her with my sheets twisted around her, then backed off as she started moving again. Victoria rested her head against my pillow, and slowly drew her hands up and down her body. She cupped and played with her breasts before letting her hands wander down her stomach. I caught her taking a deep breath as she brushed against her clitoris. My hands tightened around the camera casing, and it took an act of will to keep the frame steady.

 

Victoria rested one hand on her breast, lightly pinching her nipple as the other stroked her thighs, moving in towards her center, then moving back out. She gazed at me, her eyes hooded and lips slightly parted as she played with herself. She brushed against her clitoris and moaned out my name.

 

“Oh yes, Maaax. Right there, right-!” Her voice devolved into a moan of pure lust and arousal. It was getting harder and harder to remember to take pictures and not to try and coax those sounds out of her on my own.

 

Victoria started stroking herself faster, her hand hidden between her legs as they twitched and kicked. Her back arched as she found her rhythm and squeezed her nipple. I took a photo of her face as she cried out in pleasure and pain. I moved around to the foot of the bed to get a shot framed by her legs. The position was awkward due to the dresser taking up most of the space, but artistic devotion drove me on.

 

Victoria’s head, turned to one side and panting, was mostly hidden by her breasts, but her long, toned legs drew the eye up to her body, where her thumb rubbed against her clit, and two fingers frantically moved in and out of her sodden entrance. Her strangled gasps were getting heavier and heavier, and I quickly climbed up onto the bed. I captured her entire body in one perfect shot as she writhed beneath me in sexual ecstasy.

 

“Oh Max, oh Max, Max, Max!” She bucked beneath me, her legs hitting mine as she twitched in pleasure. I caught her face in the moment of timeless release as she screamed my name. I took a few more shots of her coming down from her high before I set the camera down and hugged her. I held her against me as she gasped for air and clutched my back.

 

I peppered kisses against her neck as she slowly calmed down beneath me. Victoria was murmuring wordless sentiments to me, and I held her even tighter. Her breathing was getting slower, and her eyelids were fluttering with exhaustion.

 

Lifting her legs up, I grabbed the blanket we were resting on. I drew it up over us and snuggled even tighter against my girlfriend. I was still unbelievably horny, but it could wait half an hour while cuddled. In a way, this was even more important than sex. Resting my head against her shoulder, I looked up at her closed eyes. I felt a surge of love course through me, mixing with the lust I already felt.

 

I glanced at the camera, sitting there innocently. It would take me hours to go through the photos and separate the good from the bad, but the end result would be worth it. I had a feeling today would take up at least three pages in our album.


	2. Party Princess

“Courtney, can you get the usual guy to D.J.?”

“No, he has some family thing going on. But, he recommended a friend of his, some guy named Louis, who’s willing to do it at the usual price. I sent him the song information, and he said he’ll do it.”

Victoria nodded and marked an item off on her list. As she started discussing the budget with Taylor, I quietly marveled. I had no idea how much effort the Vortex Club put into their parties behind the scene. Getting the food, drinks, music, decorations, advertisements, organizing a set-up and tear down crew, assigning budgets to all of it, it was beyond anything I’d seen. My birthdays parties had just been my parent and a few friends, not something that was planned almost a month ahead of time.

Of course, my interest in this still stayed at one remove. I went to the parties, because it would be rude not to go to something my girlfriend hosted, but it just really wasn’t my scene. I mostly just doodled in my journal and nursed a drink while the club planned the party, only half-listening. As I took another swig from my drink, I heard Victoria’s name being mentioned. Interested, I started actually listening. Taylor was repeating her question to Victoria.

“Why are you shifting around so much? You haven’t sat still for two minutes in a row.” Taylor was looking up from the fan of papers in front of her, raising an eyebrow as Victoria changed her position again.

I stayed silent, more than content to let Victoria answer this one. She looked surprised and worried for a moment before brushing it off with a comment about her period. Taylor nodded and turned back to puzzling over what kind of decorations to put up for an Easter party.

I smirked to myself as I sketched out a portrait of Victoria. The real reason she was uncomfortable was the size of the bulb on her plug. It had taken quite a bit of effort and lube to get it in place, but the way Victoria moaned, in a low, breathy tone that shot straight to my core, made it worth it. Watching the shiny gem disappear behind her panties and skirt was a loss, but it was still nice knowing that it was there, constantly stretching her out without a moment’s respite. 

I turned back to my doodling, letting the conversation wash over me. Half an hour later, I’d filled a page with a drawing of a doe, and nursed my way through half of my fruit drink. The meeting had more or less wrapped up, and the conversation had gotten increasingly inane. Juliet was twirling a strand of her brown hair around her finger and chattering about folk sayings.

“I mean, what does that even mean, really? Why would having bats in a church tower be bad? They’d eat the bugs, wouldn’t they?”

“It’s just a saying, Jewels,” Victoria said condescendingly. “Personally, my favorite saying is ‘Talk shit, get it.’”

I choked on my drink, doubling over as the juice burned its way down my throat. Trevor reached over to slap my back as I shot Victoria a betrayed look. She gazed back innocently before taking my hand.

“Is something wrong, Max? Did you take too large a sip?” I glared at her while I tried to breathe. Trevor’s fists felt like concrete blocks as he pounded my back. I waved him off before hauling myself upright. My throat still felt raw and every breath hurt. On the other hand, at least I could breathe.

“Went- went down the wrong pipe,” I wheezed out. It hurt to talk, and I stayed hunched over, concentrating on breathing. The meeting broke up after that, everyone going off to do their own things. I helped Victoria clean up the room before we started back to the dorm.

“’Talk shit, get hit.’ I ought to hit you Victoria.” My voice was still raspy, but I could talk above a whisper now.

“Ah, you know you love it sweetie.” She didn’t have even a trace of guilt on her face as she smugly smiled back at me.

I frowned before pulling her down a small pathway between a brick wall and some tall bushes. We were out of sight and there was nobody around. I pushed Victoria against the wall and lightly slapped her cheek. Her hand snapped up and held my palm against her face.

“Mmm, just like that,” she said, nuzzling my hand. 

She reached out with her other hand and pulled me against her. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned up for a kiss. My lips brushed hers, and then met again. I wrapped my arms around her, my left hand pressing between her shoulders, and my right grabbing her ass.

Victoria returned the kiss, her tongue snaking past my lips. My knuckles scrapped against the bricks as our kiss deepened. Her hands clawed at my jacket as I pressed myself against her. As I moaned into her mouth, I begin to see stars appearing in my vision.

Breaking for air, I gasped. I buried my face in Victoria’s shoulder and neck, smelling the apple perfume overlaying the smell of skin and sweat. I lightly nipped at her skin, and squeezed her ass as she gasped. Victoria leaned in for another kiss, slower this time. 

I slipped my hand inside her skirt and pressed against the jewel. She squeaked in surprise and her fingers squeezed even harder. I hooked two fingers around the plug and tugged it a bit. Victoria moaned and the strength seemed to go out of her. She leaned against me more and more, until I was the only thing keeping her up. Victoria’s kiss deepened, until it seemed like she was trying to suck the breath out of me.

My own breath was coming in short, hard pants as I rubbed my thighs together. Breaking the kiss, I stopped playing with her plug and waited for her eyes to focus on me. Victoria made a whining sound of pure lust that shot straight to my core.

“My, hah, hah, room?” she panted, fingers balling up in my jacket.

“Your room,” I nodded, disentangling myself from her. Taking each others hands, we hurried around the corner to the dorm entrance.


	3. The Album

_What to listen to, what to listen to? How about…_ I pulled up a playlist that Chloe had recommended for me, with a copious amount on nudging and knowing winks. As the soft, subdued music started playing over my computer speakers, I turned back to my bed. Reaching underneath the mattress, I pulled out the black album I had hidden there. _You tell Chloe that you’re not ashamed of what you and Victoria do, but you still hide this like a thirteen-year-old with a porn mag._

 

Holding the album between my arm and my body, I rearranged the pillows so I could lay sideways on my bed, with my back propped up by the wall and my legs dangling off the bed. Resting the album on my stomach, I looked at the cover. It was a generic looking album, with an abstract design on the fabric, and the title _Treasured Moments_ embossed in faux-gold. I rested the album on my bare stomach and took a deep breath.

 

I stared at the cover for a moment, distantly hearing the romantic music before opening the cover. As I stared down at the first page of… I’ll be honest and call it sin of the best kind, I felt hands slide up my outer thighs. Raising my waist off the bed, I felt the hands fiddle with the zipper on my jeans. They wandered back up to the top of my jeans, and slowly started pulling them down. As I was leisurely stripped of my pants, I looked at the photos.

 

“Oh Victoria, do you remember when I gagged and blindfolded you?” I trailed a finger over the picture of her with a black leather blindfold over her beautiful brown eyes, and a bright red ballgag between her lips. The plastic of the gag was the same color as her lipstick, and the composition of the picture all came together so naturally.

 

I felt warm breath on my inner thigh as I stared at the picture. Victoria seemed to be naturally photogenic, if you didn’t know about the hours I spent deciding which photos were worth keeping. As fingers crept up my bare skin, I spoke some more.

 

“That was fun, wasn’t it? You couldn’t see what I was going to do to you, you couldn’t scream when I _did_ do it, and the cuffs kept you from moving.”

 

I looked at another photo from that night. Victoria was on her knees, hands cuffed behind her back as her face hovered inches above the floor. Her ballgag kept her from swallowing, so she was drooling onto the wooden floor. I sighed and remembered the muffled shrieks of pain and delight from her as I alternated between spanking her, and plundering her core with my fingers. By the time Victoria had let the safety ball drop from her hand, I had coaxed three orgasms out of her, and turned her ass such a bright red she couldn’t sit for the next two days.

 

I felt a soft tongue tracing patterns on my skin, as fingers teased the hem of my panties. As they were taken off, I smiled, at both old memories, and new sensations. There was a breath of air on my exposed, wet sex before I felt a kiss on my clit.

 

I sighed through my teeth, turning the page. The next photo in black and white, of Victoria’s crotch. Most of the picture was in shades of grey, except for her sapphire princess plug, which sparkled in a bright blue. Her folds were wet with arousal in the picture, and slightly parted, thanks to the toy I had used on her earlier. Strands of arousal connected her lips, and her thighs were marked sweat. I remembered how much her legs were shaking as I finally pulled out, and her eyes were rolled up as she panted for air.

 

“Do you remember when I made you wear the buttplug all day, Victoria? By the afternoon, you were squirming so much people started wondering what was wrong.” I gasped as there was a long, slow lick from my entrance to my clit. “And then when I threw you onto your bed and _fucked_ you with the strap-on? You said you’d never felt so full before.”

 

Warm hands lifted my thighs and I crossed my legs behind Victoria’s head, trapping her. The new angle let her get at me more easily, and she flicked my clit with the tip of her tongue. I blindly reached out, and ran my hand through her hair. She pushed back against me, and I could hear a sound of contentment coming from deep in her throat.

 

I turned to the next set of pictures, and was reminded of a just as pleasant memory. Victoria was silhouetted against a window, moonlight shining through the dead branches of the wintery forest outside. She was wearing a beautiful red evening dress, that showed her attributes off without being gaudy about it. The thick, leather collar around her neck was connected to a metal leash that dipped, then rose to rest in my off-screen hand.

 

“You looked so beautiful in that evening dress, Victoria. That blend of elegance and submission. You went anywhere I wanted with just a simple tug, but you still kept on looking so beautiful.”

 

I gasped as Victoria ran her tongue around my lips, not quite going in, but endlessly circling. Her hands squeezed my thighs and her teeth oh so lightly brushed against my clit.

 

“Nhhgg, you could, you could call it graceful submission. Wowzers, you’re good at this.”

I felt what was probably a muffled laugh against my pussy as Victoria unaccountably seemed to find something funny in what I said. I reached out to swat the top of her head even as she let go of my thighs, and her breath no longer caressed my skin.

 

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you said that Max.”

 

Victoria laughed into the bedsheet, while I blushed a deep red. At least the album hid my look of mortification from her. _Oh, you’re real smooth, aren’t you Max? Teasing Victoria, and then you blurt out something a ten-year-old would say. Get your act together, girl._

“I mean, I mean, you’re very skilled at rug munching, Victoria. Now get back to it.”

 

I didn’t have nearly the aura of dominance in my voice that I wanted and Victoria just laughed softly for a minute, resting her head in her crossed arms. For my part, I hid behind the book, hoping that my blush would die down soon.

 

Eventually, Victoria started to stroke my clit with a finger, helping me to regain the mood. I pushed against her as I stared at the pictures I had taken. She was wearing different outfits, and doing different things in all of them, but the one constant was how amazing she looked in them. Even when she wearing a collar that said “Max’s”, or wearing hooker heels and hovering over a dildo, her beauty shone through.

 

I turned to the next page, and was glad to see one of my favorite sets. _Victoria learning to beg_ was the caption at the bottom of the page. She was wearing a headband with dog ears, and a brown tailplug, the same shade as her hair. She wasn’t wearing anything else. Victoria was on her knees, staring soulfully up at the camera.

 

In the next photograph, her tongue was hanging out as she soundlessly barked and whined. Her hands were held up in the begging position and her eyes were bright with excitement. As Victoria started licking again, I remembered how eagerly she had debased herself for me, enthusiastically responding to every call of “bitch” and “whore”.

 

As Victoria started up with the long, slow strokes of her tongue that I liked, I remembered how she had begged for the chance to eat my pussy. She had rubbed her head against my leg while I wondered aloud about what kind of debased slut would dress like a dog and let photos be taken of her, just for the chance to taste me. I had kept that up for over half an hour, as she begged and whined underneath me. By the time I finally deigned to use a dildo on her, she was so wet that it slid right in. I never let her touch me that night.

 

“You’re my little bitch, aren’t you Victoria?” She mmhh’ed in response. “Is there anything you won’t do?” She licked my clit in response, and slowly slid a finger into me. “Ahh, ahh, you’re such a good girl.”

 

I flipped to the next picture. It was a surprisingly nonkinky one, with not whips or handcuffs in sight. It was a close-up of Victoria’s face, deeply flushed and panting. That had been a fun night. I used my lips, fingers, and strap-on to drive Victoria from one climax to another without rest. By the end of the night, she was insensate, barely responding to me.

 

“Remember our Portland date two months ago? We went out for dinner, saw a movie, got ice cream at Ruby Jewels, and _then…_ You didn’t even remember my name did you? I tossed you onto that hotel bed and railed you _hard_. You were gasping for air like you’d run a marathon. You could barely even speak. Wasn’t that fun?”

 

Victoria mumbled in agreement as she slid a second finger in. As she picked up the pace, I closed my eyes. My nipples were hard against my bra, and my legs were twitching on either side of Victoria’s head.

 

“You looked so beautiful, Victoria. Hah, hah, with your hair all messed up and forming a, hah, hah, halo around your head.” My fingers tightened on the book as Victoria used all of her techniques to try and drive me crazy.

 

“Oh, wow. You really, ngg, know how to push my buttons, don’t you?” At that, Victoria pressed her thumb against my button, and I let out a wordless cry of pleasure. I was climbing the slope to a climax.

 

A thought occurred to me. If Victoria was using one hand to pleasure me, where was her other hand? Lowering the album, I looked down at a disappointing sight. Victoria was eating me out, yes, and curling her index finger inside of me in just the right way, but her other hand had disappeared between her naked thighs. I shook my head disapprovingly, and clucked. Victoria started, and looked up at me guiltily.

 

“Vicky, dearest, you’re here to get me off, _not_ to please yourself.” I tangled my fingers in her hair. “If you can’t behave, I’ll be forced to break out the chastity cage, understand?” Victoria turned her eyes down, her breath tickling against my slit.

 

“Yes, Max. I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

 

Her hand withdrew from between her and rested on my leg. She gave me an apologetic lick, while staring up at me with soulful eyes. I quirked an eyebrow, and she started again in earnest. Settling back, I picked up the album and turned to some more recent pictures.

 

A beautiful photo of Victoria in leather and steel greeted me. An even more elaborate outfit then what had started the album, she was spread-eagle on her bed, hands and feet tied to the bedposts. Her limbs were encased in shiny black leather, and the collar and leash we’d bought was around her neck. A corset showed off her breasts. I had rigged a tripod and timer on the camera, so I was in the photo as well, cradling Victoria’s blindfolded head in my lap.

 

“You know, Victoria, it’s a good thing you’re rich. I couldn’t hope to buy half this stuff on my own.” Her head darted away from my core as she continued to finger me.

 

“Ah, you say the sweetest things, Max.” Her eyes glittered with a mischievous light.

 

I rolled my eyes and pushed her head back down. As Victoria worked her magic, talking seemed less and less important. My breathing started to grow uneven, and my legs tightened around Victoria’s head. I let the album drop to the bed, and clutched a breast with one hand, while the other reached down to urge Victoria on.

 

As I rubbed my diamond hard nipple, I started shaking in full body spasms. Phantom hands seemed to stroke my stomach and thighs, and my eyes lost their focus, blurrily staring at the ceiling. As Victoria spread her fingers apart inside of me and pressed against my clit with her tongue, I came.

 

Gasping out Victoria’s name, I shuddered around her fingers and tongue. I distantly felt her fingers leaving me and whined a bit. I heard a faint chuckle before the weight of her head rested on my lower stomach. Looking down, I saw her lick her lips as she stared back at me, a satisfied smile on her face.

 

“You taste _good_ , Max. Glad to see all that fruit has been working out for you.”

 

I gave her an exhausted smile and ruffled her hair. She pushed back contentedly against my hand. Victoria stood up and crossed over to my desk, where she poured herself some water and cleaned her lips off. Smiling to myself, I rolled over and opened up a drawer. Victoria turned around and cocked an eye at me as I climbed into the white straps of the harness.

 

“Mmm, mmm, what’s that for?” She asked in a hungry tone.

 

Her eyes were focused on the black strap-on proudly jutting out from my waist. I smiled and beckoned her over. As she sat down on my lap, I pulled her closer, the toy sandwiched between the two of us. As we both leaned in for a kiss, I reached out and closed the album. Why look at the old when I could experience the new?


	4. A Christmas Carol

**A Christmas Carol**

 

I looked out my bedroom window at the night sky. I could see tree tops shaking in the wind, and hear the sound of rain pounding against the wall. I shivered, glad to be inside. I turned away, looking at the candle-lit room while some Christmas songs quietly played in the background.

 

“Looks like we’re going to have a wet Christmas this year.”

 

Victoria didn’t say anything, and she wasn’t looking at me when I was talking. The only reason I wasn’t upset with her rudeness was because of the ball gag and leather blindfold wrapped around her face. They drew attention to her red lips in the same way the black corset drew attention to her breasts. Her closed legs hid her treasure from me, but I’d already seen how damp she was getting while I’d helped her dress.

 

She was sitting on my bed, framed by the collage of photos pinned on the wall. For tonight, I’d taken my usual display of photos down, and replaced them with ones from our album. Me and Victoria kissing, us walking through the woods, Victoria being bent over my lap and spanked, and others.

 

I climbed up onto the bed and hugged Victoria. She leaned into my embrace, although the black armbinder kept her arms pinned in place behind her back. I kissed her cheek and pulled her onto my lap, making sure not to stab myself with the stiletto heels on her locked together boots. Frankly, them being locked together was redundant, since the heels were so high she could barely walk in them anyways.

 

As I got her comfortable in my lap, she made a pleased noise in the back of her throat. I pressed a kiss against the back of her neck while blindly groping on my nightstand. Grabbing the collar, I drew it towards us. Turning it over, I looked at the inscription on the metal tag on the front. _Property of Max Caulfield. If found, please leave tied up in the courtyard._ Definitely one of the kinkier tags, although all four of them boasted that Victoria was mine. The final addition, because it was Christmas, was a reindeer antler headband on her head.

 

I slipped the collar around Victoria’s perfect throat, feeling the tag move in time with her breath. I fastened it, tight enough that she’d feel it with every breath, but not enough to choke her. I peered over her shoulder at her. She looked absolutely beautiful, black leather encasing her pale body, the boots, the binder, the corset, the blindfold, all of it, and for my eyes only.

 

I never wanted anyone else to see Victoria like this, beautiful and vulnerable and sexual. This was the kind of thrill I never got from something else, no matter how funny the movie, or how catchy the song. My girlfriend, readily giving herself up to my eyes, tongue, and fingers.

 

My hands drifted down her body, past the warm skin and cool leather, coming to rest on her thighs. I buried my face in the join of her neck and shoulder, smelling her floral perfume as I ran my hands up and down her thighs, slowly moving from the outside to the inside of her legs. Victoria’s twitched and squirmed as I inched closer to her center.

 

I lightly bit down, just hard enough to mark her. She moaned around the gag as I claimed her. My hand finally touched her pussy, just gently brushing against the outer lips. My other hand came up to cup a breast. I shivered, feeling her nipple slide between my fingers.

 

Victoria’s whole body shuddered as I slid my hand down to cover her sex. I could feel stickiness clinging to my fingers. I smiled and breathed into her ear.

 

“What a nasty little girl you are. Getting off on being tied up and fingerfucked? Kinky, kinky.” She whined something, the meaning stolen by the ballgag.

 

“What was that? I don’t speak slut.”

 

I could feel Victoria’s arms twitching inside their bindings as I played with her. She was always so sensitive like this. Stripped down to just her sense of touch and hearing, my every movement was magnified. She wanted to wear earplugs as well, but I enjoyed teasing her too much for that to happen too often. Seeing her flush as I reminded her of her place below me was far too sweet to let her be plugged up… in her ears at least, I was quite fine plugging her other holes and leaving her like that for the entire school day.

 

I slid my pointer fingers down her slit, slightly parting her folds, but not sliding in. Victoria leaned back against me as I teased her. I drew my hand away, earning a whimper at the loss of contact.

 

“Poor little Vi, getting all worked up. What would you give me to keep on touching you?” My girlfriend moaned and bucked her hips, trying to get another sweet touch on her pearl. “Would you lick my pussy? Would you wear a tailplug and answer to Mittens? Would you write ‘I’m a horny, worthless slut’ on your face and take a picture?” I knew from past sessions she’d do all of those and more, but it was _so_ hot to whisper to her, and let her imagine herself in all kinds of humiliating, degrading, arousing positions.

 

Victoria moaned something that might have been ‘please’, and I smiled. Seeing her begging and needy was just as good as actually getting her head or fingers between my thighs, and this way, I didn’t have to take my clothes off.

 

“Please what, Victoria? Please Max? Please mistress? Please light of my life?” As I talked, my fingers were going up and down along the join of her hip and waist, running through her pale curls. My other hand was switching between breasts, holding and squeezing and rubbing and pinching.

 

Victoria fell against me, panting as I teased her. She was sweating, drops of perspiration running down her flawless skin as I dominated her. I was sweating too, my nipples hard against the lacey bra Victoria had bought me, and I could feel a wet spot forming on the matching panties.

 

Victoria shakily nodded in agreement as I suggested more and more over-the-top titles for myself. She’d have agreed to anything if it meant my fingers got back to work, and had in the past. Which was short-sighted on her part, since it left nothing for her to promise me to let her cum.

 

“It’s almost Christmas time, you know. Have you been a good girl this year, Vi?” A finger slowly slid into her, parting her folds. The heat, and wetness, and tightness were incredible. “Have you kept yourself pure? Not been looking at the boys, or letting them touch you?” She was gushing, her arousal sliding past my finger to run down our legs and stain the bedsheets. I started peppering my words with kisses to her neck.

 

“Or *kiss* have you *kiss* been a bad girl*kiss*, who seduces girls*kiss* with your beautiful legs and that smile. *kiss* Have you been spanked,” I lightly bit her this time, “for being a naughty little girl?” She moaned in agreement as I described the ways I’d punished her over the past months.

 

“So, you are a naughty girl? Well, I don’t think I should reward a naughty girl with an orgasm.” Victoria shook her head, even though my finger was still sliding in and out of her. God, I loved seeing her like this. Bound and helpless, completely dependent on me for release. I took a deep breath to steady myself before continuing.

 

“Maybe I should just leave you here, and go watch a movie with Kate. I _know_ she’s a good girl.” I brushed against her clit as I mused. Victoria shuddered, and tensed as I brushed against her again. “I suppose that’s what happens to bad girls. They get left to stew in their own juices while good girls get to have fun.”

 

Of course, there was no way I’d leave Victoria right now for anything, especially since this was our last night together before we left to see our respective set of parents. We’d had dinner at the closest Arcadia Bay had to fine dining, and given each other presents to open on Christmas, but neither of us were really looking forward to being apart for two weeks. We were going to make the most of tonight, and I planned on both of us being barely able to move tomorrow morning, and for Victoria to have quite a few marks on her. Speaking of which…

 

I sucked on Victoria’s collarbone, hoping to form a hickey that would require her to wear a collared shirt tomorrow. Down below, she was wet enough that I could slide a second finger in, while my thumb kept gently circling her clitoris, in the way I knew would oh so slowly drive her wild.

 

“At least, good or bad, you’re mine, Vi. Mine to tease, mine to taste, and mine,” my fingers spread inside her, “to take.”

 

God, I was so wet. My nipples were aching points of hardness, and my legs were twitching, wanting to wrap themselves around something. Victoria had the same problem, trying to grab at anything in reach when she came. That was one of the reasons I liked to put her in handcuffs or binders or whatever, so she didn’t pull my hair by accident.

 

My whole body shivered as I figured out how to phrase the next bit. I needed to cum soon, and I was thinking it would be by Victoria eating me out. Then bending her over the bed with a strap-on, then…

 

“You know, Vi, if you want to prove you’re a good girl, why don’t you sing a Christmas carol?” She made a sound of confusion. “Here, I’ll help you.”

 

I just managed to get a third finger inside her. She made some sweet, sweet sounds as I spread her apart as far as she could go. Her back arched against me, and she kept on making choked little gasps as I drew my fingers in and out.

 

“Come on, Vi, just a little more…”

 

Everything about her said that she was ready to cum, and I was ready to let her. Still, for Christmas, it should be special. I spread my fingers just _so_ , and pinched her nipple, and pressed against her clit, and bit down all at once. And she appreciated it.

 

Her legs thrashed, trapped in between mine. Her head snapped back, her hair brushing against mine. Her juices squirted past my fingers as her walls clamped down around them, tightening and loosening. She kept on gasping something through the ball gag that I recognized as _Max_. She never looked lovelier then she did right then, cumming on my fingers and thrashing in my bed.

 

I held onto Victoria as she quivered in my arms as her orgasm raced through her, whispering sweet, dirty nothings into her ear. As she finally calmed down, I gave her one last squeeze, and climbed out from under her. My hand on her back guided her upright as she spread her legs a bit to compensate for me not supporting her anymore. I could see the streaks of her orgasm on her thighs, and I glanced at the box of tissues on my desk. We’d probably be using up half the box cleaning up after ourselves. I unhooked the ball gag and let it drop to the bed. Victoria smacked her lips, and her tongue flicked out to moisten them.

 

As Victoria settled herself, I crawled around in front of her, and rose to my knees. My sodden box was level with her head as I inched forward on my knees. I could see her cute nose twitching as I got closer, as she smelled my lust for her. Her blindfolded eyes couldn’t see me, but we both knew what was about to happen next.

 

“Now it’s time to show how much of a good girl you are, Vi.”

 

I grabbed the back of her head and guided her forward. As I closed my eyes and sighed in satisfaction, I could feel the warmth of her breath and wetness of her tongue against my skin. I was certain tonight would be the best Christmas gift I’d get this year.


End file.
